


Gilbert Wants Fish

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Cartoon Humor, Cartoon Physics, Don't Try This At Home, Humor, POV Third Person, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Calliou and his mom are leaving for the day...giving Gilbert plenty of time to try slapstick-ready attempts to obtain Clementine's pet fish for a snack.





	1. Chapter 1

Grabbing a stool by the fish tank placed on his dresser drawers in his room, Caillou placed some of the food in Goldie's bowl. His friend, Clementine, and her family were away on a vacation, and she didn't have anyone else to watch her pet goldfish for her. Stepping down, he noticed the gray tabby with an unusual blue spot over his eye.

"Meow," he greeted him casually.

"Now, Gilbert, we'll be gone for a while," Caillou began, pointing a finger sternly. "Don't try _anything funny_ to get this fish!" He grabbed a lid and placed it over the bowl, firmly holding the top in place. "You already have plenty of yummy cat food in your bowl. And you'll be in big, _big_ trouble if that fish is gone by the time we get back!"

"Caillou!"

"Coming, Mommy!" He quickly pulled his shoes on. "Behave yourself," he finished, glaring at the cat before he ran from the room. Gilbert had listened carefully to his owner's steps down the stairs, and finally the front door closing. Positive he was alone, he stretched, and used the stool leverage to get a good look at the fish:

It was rather big for a goldfish. It was clear Clementine kept it well-fed. He licked his lips in anticipation. Whatever punishment Caillou had in store for him, he was sure it was worth it. After all, he couldn't think of much things worse than eating those _disgusting_ pellets his humans left for him.

The fish scurried for cover behind the small castle in its tank as Gilbert tried to claw at the top. Well, to Caillou's credit, it looks like he had really gotten that lid on tight! It would have to take some more _extreme_ measures to open it.

Eyeing the curtain rod above him, Gilbert first leaped on Caillou's bed, and worked up momentum by jumping on the bed until he could reach it. The impact he made caused it, along with the curtains and blinds, to fall down to the floor, creating a messy pile on top of him. No less determined to get the fish, he shook himself. Clenching the heavy rod between his teeth, he attempted to use it to break the bowl open. But it weighed more than he could handle, so he only mustered the strength in his neck to hit the dresser drawers. His best result was knocking over that bird lamp, which fell down on top of him, giving him quite a shock...literally.

Cartoonish singe marks covered him. Coughing, he flattened his ears in annoyance: that stupid fish was looking down at him...taunting him almost. Stalking from the room, Gilbert decided to go and groom himself, and come back with a new plan later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decide to come back to this. It's one of the fanfics I knew I wanted to start, and knew how to finish, but I just needed a middle. Thank you for your patience as I pull ideas out my butt.

Caillou's parents' room was one of Gilbert's favorite places for privacy while they were gone. Sure, there was also the treehouse outside, but all of the windows were closed, reducing his options to the indoors. 

Licking the singe marks off, something under the bed caught his attention. Pawing it out to get a better look at it, he found Caillou's mom's knitting kit! And where there was a knitting kit, there was sure to be yarn! Playing with yarn was when he got his best ideas.

Leaping onto the large red ball not too far from it, he tumbled with and chased it around the room, but stopped when one of his paws started to feel uncomfortable. Turns out that there was a knotted loop that had gotten stuck around it. No matter, he could easily use his sharp teeth to free himself. Squinting at the loop, he suddenly knew what he was going to do to get that fish!

Tying a loop with yarn is much harder if you don't have opposable thumbs, but Gilbert managed. Cutting it loose, Gilbert returned to Caillou's room with renewed determination!

The goldfish swam to the front of the tank, bubbling curiously. Gilbert rolled his head around until he could get his lasso into the air. All he needed to do now was throw his head forward and...toss! 

Whoops! That was Caillou's bedpost; he needed to try again. Untangling it from the post, he tried again from the bed. Counting down from three in his head, he threw his head forward and tossed!

"MROWR!" Unfortunately the result was him lassoing the doorknob and pulling him to the ground instead. Good thing cats always land on their feet!

Taking an impatient sigh, he got it down from the door, stood right in front of the dresser that had the stupid tank with the stupid fish, rolled his head and neck one more time...yes! He got it! And it was a perfect fit around the tank, too. Triumphantly, he pulled it down with a single tug...which landed on his head and knocked him unconscious.


End file.
